Hope
by serenity uchiha
Summary: Sakura is left all alone. her family is gone and she has nobody to help her. then after surviving a blizzard shes taken into the care of the Uchiha family. however she doesn't she think her sadistic brother from killing her. can sasuke save her? sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

1**HEY TO EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY DECIDED TO READ MY STORY! I'M SOO HAPPY I FINALLY GET TO FIND OUT WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF MY WRITING. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO TRY NOT TO BE TOO HARSH. MEGA THANKS TO MY BETA-READER AYAME HARUSHINO! THERE WOULD BE ****A LOT**** OF MISTAKES IF SHE DIDN'T CORRECT. WELL... **_**INNER SERENITY: ENOUGH STALLING AND GET ON TO THE STORY ALREADY! **_**THIS IS MY FIC SO STAY OUT OF IT! WELL JUST SO MY INNER WON'T KILL ME FROM THE INSIDE, ON WITH THE STORY.**

Sakura was crawling through the blizzard, nearly frozen to death. She knew she had to get to some sort of shelter as quickly as possible. But where would she go? She was driven out of her house by her money-obsessed older brother, her parents were dead, she had no other relatives, and to top it all off she was in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm so tired," she thought, "maybe if I could close my eyes and go to sleep for five minutes..." And she slowly started closing her eyes.

"_Don't __close your eyes, Baka!" yelled her inner, "If you close your eyes and go to sleep, you'll freeze to death."_

"I'm going to die in this freezing weather anyway. So what's the point?"

"_What's the point? Let's see, you're still not dead so muster the last bit of strength you have left and use to find help!"_

"There's no one here and you know it! So stop giving me false hope." Sakura yelled at her self and started crying.

Her inner decided to try again. This time she used a gentler tone. "You know you're not alone. You have me and your parents are in your heart. And if you believe that they are here they'll probably help you to safety."

Sakura thought about this and agreed. After some difficulty she stood up. And without any conscious thought she took off in a random direction. As she ran, she saw a cabin up ahead with the lights on. "Who would be out here in the middle of nowhere?" Sakura thought. "_Who cares? As long as it is someone who could who help us," _replied her inner.

As Sakura closed onto the cabin her legs started giving up on her. She was so close – just three meters! Dizziness overcame Sakura as she collapsed onto the floor. Emerald eyes slowly closed and then – darkness.

**Inside the cabin**

The Uchiha family was having their usual Christmas family getaway.Sasuke then said that he was going outside. His mom protested saying that it was too cold because of the blizzard.

"But Okaa-san, I have a feeling that I should go outside," Sasuke replied.

At this his mom let him go outside despite the weather. Everyone knew that when Sasuke had one of his 'feelings' he was never wrong. It was almost as if he had a sixth sense.

Sasuke stepped out to the porch. The blizzard was strong and the wind was making it rather hard to hold onto his coat and scarf. He then looked out and saw something that looked like...pink?

**So that's my first chapter. I accept criticism so feel free to send some. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Jk. Just don't be too cruel. I know there are a lot of confusions but I promise I'll clear them up in later chapters. So please review and tell me what you think! **

**Serenity Uchiha **


	2. Chapter 2

1**Hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter of ****Hope!**** I know I sound like some T.V. announcer. Lol. Well I'd just like to thank all my reviewers who actually decided to give this story a shot! **

**Again mega thanks to my beta-reader Ayame Harushino. **

_**Inner Serenity: you really like to stall. I mean just get on with the story. People clicked on it to read it you know.**_**I know, I know. Jeez stop bugging me already. On with the story before I type the entire arguement.**

**Disclaimer from here on out: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did though.**

Sasuke's eyes widened at what saw. There was a girl with unusually pink hair collapsed in the snow, in the middle of very harsh blizzard. For a second Sasuke didn't know what to do. Should he go inside and tell his parents or should he just go and help the girl out of the cold?

He took off, battling the harsh winds. When he reached the pink-haired girl he picked her up and started carrying her back to his family's cabin. The wind was getting stronger and harsher by the minute. He increased his pace so he can reach the cabin before he himself collapsed from the cold. At last he reached the cabin.

**Inside the cabin:**

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing out there. Oh I hope he comes back in soon." Mrs. Uchiha said with worry increasing in her voice.

"Don't worry Mom, Sasuke-niisan is fine. He's probably thinking what to get you for Christmas." said Ayame, Sasuke's little sister. [ A:/N I know Sasuke doesn't have a little sister, but I wanted Sakura to be able to talk someone in this story

"I wonder what his 'feeling' was about," said Mr. Uchiha, "but it must have pretty strong for him to insist to go out like that."

Everyone got into a deep conversation about Sasuke going out in the middle of a blizzard. The only one not joining in the conversation was the eldest Uchiha child, Itachi. He was actually very worried about his little brother. [A:/N ok before we get further on Sasuke's and Itachi's relationship let me tell you this: Itachi acts cold to his little brother, but deep down he actually really cares about him. Ok back to the story 'Otouto, what's taking you so long? You should have gotten back by now.'

Thought and conversation were broken by a loud knock at the door. Mrs. Uchiha quickly stood up and hurried to the door. When she opened the door everyone stood there in shock. Sasuke was at the front door on his knees and in front of him was a girl with unusual pink hair. They were both covered in snow.

Itachi was the first recover from the shock of the scene. "Otouto, what took you so long?" he asked in an emotionless tone and smirk on his face.

Sasuke immediately got pissed. "This is not a laughing matter, Itachi. I found this girl lying in the snow. Who knows how long she's been out there."

This time his sister spoke, "Ok, first thing's first. Check if she's breathing." Sasuke did and she was but her breathing was very shallow.

"Ok now we have to warm her up and put her in some warm clothes." Ayame said in matter-of-fact tone.

Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha nodded. Mr. Uchiha took the girl and carried her upstairs to the guest bedroom. While Mrs. Uchiha went to Aya's room to get some warm clothes for the girl.

"Once Mom changes her into some warm and comfortable clothes, I'll go and check her blood pressure and make sure she hasn't caught anything." Aya stated.

"You should really consider becoming a nurse," said Sasuke after he came back from his room and was in some warmer clothes.

"Nursing doesn't really interest me."

"But you're good at it. And you used to want to be one."

"When I was ten. Which is how and why I know so much about it."

Sasuke was to argue back when Itachi interrupted, "So Otouto, how did you find the girl." His crimson eyes showed no interest, but rather annoyance, more likely in the pointless arguing.

"Yes, Sasuke-niisan I want to know as well."

"Well, I was out on the porch when I saw something that looked like pink. I didn't know whether I should check it out or come back inside and tell you guys. Then I thought if it was a person I should go as soon as possible before she froze to death." Then Sasuke explained everything about picking her up to getting her back to the cabin all the way to nearly passing out himself.

"Who would have thought you'd actually risk your own life to rescue someone, especially a girl Sasuke-niisan," teased Aya, who was trying really hard to hold in a fit of giggles.

"Shut up, Aya. I was just trying to rescue her, after all I wouldn't somebody's life to be lost on my account," Sasuke retorted.

"So in the end you did something that would normally be considered an act of bravery, nobility, and selflessness for your own selfish reason. I'm really disappointed in you Otouto," Itachi teased. He still couldn't believe how easily his little brother was to tease and piss off.

"What! No I did what I did to help her."

"But Sasuke-niisan you just said you didn't want her to die because you were too stupid to rescue her."

"You guys are twisting my words," said an obviously pissed off Sasuke.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk. He and his little sister were always ganging up on Sasuke. It was just so easy to piss him off. Apparently Aya was thinking the same thing because she laughing uncontrollably on the floor with Sasuke attempting to strangle her.

"Ok I think we've had enough fun for tonight. Aya and Sasuke go to bed."

"Awwwww. But Itachi-niisan, I was having so much fun making fun of Sasuke-niisan," whined Aya.

"Don't worry, you could always make fun of him tomorrow."

"Yay!!!!"

"Hey you know I'm still here!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Yes, when you should be in bed," said an emotionless Itachi.

"Yeah, so hurry on to bed, Sasuke-niisan," said an overly hyper Aya who was sticking her tongue out at Sasuke.

"You too, Aya," replied Itachi.

"Aww. But Itachi-niisan."

"No 'buts'. Now both of you off to bed."

At last the two younger of the siblings gave up and went off to bed. Aya finally calmed down and returned to her normally mature self. She made a mental note to wake up early and check on the pink- headed girl.

**ok that's the end of the chapter. I know they're going a little slow, but I promise things are going to get better. I know Itachi is a little to OOC especially to Aya, I'll try to find a way to put his cold emotionless self in. Well thanks for reading. 'Till next time. Ja Ne!**

**Serenity Uchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

1Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry about the late update. We'll skip the intro and go straight to the story.

Disclaimer: In case you people don't know or just don't get it, I don't own Naruto . . . yet.

Note: "speaking"

'_thought'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start. She was covered in cold sweat due to her nightmare. '_It was just a dream_,' she told herself, '_Just a dream. There's no need to worry.' _

It took a while for Sakura to notice that she was in a comfortable bed and when she did she was shocked. Sakura took a look at where she was. She was in very spacious room with blue wallpaper that had hand-painted white irises on it.

"How did I get here?" she asked no one in particular. The last thing she remembered was walking through a blizzard, seeing a cabin in the middle of the woods, and the rest was black. Just then a girl entered the room. She had medium length black hair with onyx black eyes. To Sakura she looked very familiar.

"Oh, you're awake," she stated when she saw that Sakura was awake.

Sakura hesitated at first the said, "Um, yeah . . . where am I? And who are you?" Sakura was completely aware that she was being rude, but decided that since she had no idea where she was she should get answers first and worry about manners later.

"Oh right," said the girl completely oblivious to Sakura's rudeness, "I'm Uchiha Ayame and you're at my family's winter cabin." Suddenly, Sakura realized why she looked familiar. She was the only daughter of the Uchiha family that went to her school. Not only that, Ayame was also at the top of her class.

"Oh. I'm sorry Ayame-san; I didn't know. Please excuse my rudeness earlier."

Ayame let out a small laugh. "Don't worry about it. And call me Aya," she insisted.

"Ok, Aya-san. So you said that we are at your family's winter cabin?"

Aya nodded.

"How did I get here?"

Aya replied, "Oh, my brother went outside last night and he found you unconscious. He brought you back here so you could get treated quickly."

Sakura just sat there dumbfounded unknowing at how to react. She couldn't believe that someone had actually saved her when she was just about an inch from death, and as if whoever saved her knew that she was there. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Ayame's voice.

"You know, your pink hair looks very familiar, not to mention your name. Do you go to Konoha Leaf Academy?" she asked, looking at Sakura skeptically.

"Yes, I do," replied Sakura simply.

"But I know there's probably something more. I just know there's something else." She looked as if she was about to have a sedure trying to remember where else she had met Sakura. Sakura was about to say something, but just then the door opened and a really cute boy that looked about a year older than her entered the room.

"Hey Aya, Okaa-san says to come down and eat," said the very handsome boy with onyx eyes and black hair that was spiked up at the back, but boy could he work it. One look at him and Sakura felt a blush creep up her face.

"All right. Tell Okaa-san that I'll be down after I finish checking up on Sakura-chan. Oh and Sasuke-niisan," she continued sweetly only to change her tone, "please don't be rude and say hi to her."

The boy whose name was apparently Sasuke looked over to Sakura. Sakura did her best to smile sweetly. After Sasuke looked her over and he just said, "Hn," and left. Sakura just sat there dumbfounded, while Aya sighed.

"Sorry about that. Sasuke-niisan can be very cold to people at times, but once you get to know him he's actually really sweet," she paused and had reassuring smile on her face, "After all he's the one who rescued you last night." She added with a wink.

Sakura let the words sink in. '_He's the one who rescued me,' _she thought with uncertainty.

_**'Well that's good. We got rescued by a real Hottie! With a capital H,' **_commented her inner.

_'Oh great you're back again?'_

_**'Duh! I live here, whether you like it or not.'**_

_'You are going to cause me to have a migraine.'_

_**'Oh just to let you know I'm actually responsible for those.'**_

_'You are WHAT!?'_

_**'Gotta go,' **_and with that Inner Sakura sped off, leaving Sakura seriously pissed.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," called Aya, "you all right?"

Sakura was zapped back to reality. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking that I'll have to take your word about your brother."

Aya laughed and said, "Yes, most people don't believe that he can be nice. Anyway, lets give you a proper check up so that way we can go get some breakfast."

"All right."

Aya checked her temperature and pulse. She also did a number of procedures on her until she was certain that Sakura was well enough to go downstairs.

"Okay, you seem fine. Now lets go eat. I'm starving."

Sakura simply nodded and followed Aya downstairs. All the while she was observing the Uchiha cabin. She saw many pictures of the family. At the end of the hallway she saw a huge portrait that included Sasuke, Aya, a boy that looked slightly older than Sasuke, a woman, and a man. Sakura stopped to get a better look at it. The boy that looked older than Sasuke had dark long hair and an impassive look on his face, not to mention that he too was very attractive. The woman also had long dark hair, but unlike her sons she had a smile on her face. Sakura realized that this must be their mom. The man also had dark hair just like the rest of the family, and like the other boy he had an impassive look on his face.

"Did this picture grab your attention?" asked Aya, not at all annoyed that Sakura had stopped abruptly.

"Y-yeah. It's a very nice portrait."

"Everyone who has ever visited the cabin thinks so too. Otou-san, the one on the left in the picture, wanted to make it big because he thought that everyone would be 'jealous.'"

"Oh."

"And the woman on the right side of Otuo-san is my mom. She's really kind and compassionate, and unlike every other person in my family she's not cold to other people," she said with a smile, her eyes showed fondness.

Sakura felt a pain in her chest. She could see that while Ayame probably wasn't close to her father she was close to her mother. Visions of all the times she had spent with her own mother flashed before her eyes and the pain in her chest grew to the point that it was unbearable. Sakura wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself from falling apart. Tears started forming, but she refused to let them fall.

The room suddenly started spinning as she the visions just repeated themselves. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and collapsed onto the floor ending up in a fetal position.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!"

Those were the last words she heard Ayame cry before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the really late update. I had writer's block for a month! Hope it was longer than my other chapters. Also plz checkout my two new stories: ****Runaway Love ****and ****It's a Thing Called Loneliness. ****They'll probably be posted in few days or weeks.****Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added this story to their Story Alert and Favorite Stories. Also thanks to all of you who added me to their Favorite Authors list and Author Alert. I'll hold a review corner in the next chapter. Please R&R. Again I accept constructive criticism and suggestions.**** Please no flames. Any flames will be used for Sasuke's Katon jutsus. Well thank you!**

**Serenity Uchiha**


	4. The Dream

**OK I'M BACK! I THINK THAT WAS A FAST UPDATE. HEHE. ANYWAY THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, THE REVIEW CORNER IS AT THE BOTTOM. I'M SORRY BUT TO THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE MY INNER CONVERSATION I WON'T BE HAVING THEM ANYMORE. NOW LETS GET TO THE STORY.**

**MANY THANKS TO MY BETA-READER AYAME HARUSHINO.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO SO PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO COURT! HOWEVER, I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND AYAME UCHIHA.**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS ON SAKURA'S DREAM AFTER SHE COLLAPSED IN THE LAST CHAPTER.**

* * *

_'This is very strange. Where am I?'_ Sakura asked herself. As she observed her surroundings she found she was in Konoha Park; a place that she often spent time in with her parents before the accident.

"Sakura-chan," she heard a feminine voice call. Emerald eyes widened. She knew that voice. It was the same voice she heard that morning exactly three hours before the crash. Sakura looked around for the source of the voice. She didn't have to look for long for she saw a woman with brilliant red hair. [a/n: not scary red just picture either Mary Jane red or Gaara red. ok lets continue..

". . .Okaa-san?" Sakura whispered. Suddenly she was picked up bridal style.

"What the . . ." she stopped what she was about to say because she saw that the person that was carrying her was her father. She would recognize him anywhere considering he has the same emerald eyes as her.

Sakura felt very confused. Her parents had died some time ago in a plane crash. How can they be here? The only possible explanation would be that she was dreaming.

_'No,'_ she thought, _'I don't care. As long as they're here, I don't care.'_

"Sakura-chan, why are you crying?" her father's voice asked.

Sakura felt her face. Sure enough tears were there. She chuckled and replied, "It's nothing Otou-san; I'm just really happy you and Okaa-san are here." Sakura smiled in a way that she hasn't in a long time and hugged her father. He chuckled and set her down on the picnic blanket in which her mother was sitting on. Once she was on the blanket Sakura couldn't help herself. She scooted to where her mother was and hugged her tightly.

Sakura's mother laughed out loud and hugged her back just as tightly.

"Sakura-chan you are being very clingy today. Why is that?"

Sakura wiped away her tears and smiled. "No reason Okaa-san. I just missed you and I'm really happy to see you." Her parents gave her a fond look. They spent a while laughing and talking; no one noticed the absence of one family member. Nobody that is except Sakura. However at the moment she didn't really care about him. As long as her parents were there nothing else mattered. Then Sakura's mom slapped her forehead.

"I just remembered I have to pick up something at the market. Kenji can you come with me to pick it up?"

"Sure."

Sakura's smile vanished and her eyes widened. "No!" she exclaimed, "Don't leave me again!" Tears started falling uncontrollably.

"Please don't leave!" she begged.

"Sakura we'll only be gone for a couple of minutes. It's nothing to worry about," explained Kenji and with that both her parents turned around to leave. Unconsciously Sakura reached out to grab their shirts, but was too late for they disappeared from view. Sakura didn't feel like stopping herself like she had done so many times before. She had to let her heart grieve even if it was in a dream. The tears that had previously fallen were now replaced with bigger ones.

_'I'm all alone and now more vulnerable. Kyo will come after me. Not even my dreams can save me.' _Sakura spent her entire dream state crying. Little did she know that she was being watched over by a pair of onyx eyes that were filled with sympathy.

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF WHAT ELSE TO WRITE. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I'LL TRY TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS. PLZ REVIEW! I GET A LOT OF HITS AND VERY FEW REVIEWS. MANY THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO **_**DO**_** REVIEW: ****Ayame Harushino, Nightshadow Dwellar, Anari Haruno, cherrysakurawolf, lil-lilac86, Not so sweet dream, Lioness of Fire, gaarafaves, and Red pearl mermaid princess. ****ALSO THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERT: Affectionate, Anari Haruno, Nightshadow Dweller, Not so sweet dream, XxLenaleexX, gaarafaves, man-chan, Aerin35, Ayame Harushino, anime-naruto-rox- 16, fruitsbasketangel, l1t0d4rkd0ggy.  Thanks you guys your reviews keep me going. Don't worry I'll update Runaway Love soon. Oh and i'd like to promote this great story that i'm reading here on ffn. It's called Cindersoot by BookWyrm. It's really well-written and has a good plot. now do you know what the problem is? Very few reviews duh! Plz read his/her story and review it! I can't tell you anymore because I promised him/her that I wouldn't copy anything. so yeah. Till next time! Adios! **

**Serenity Uchiha**


End file.
